I, Gabrielle
by Onora
Summary: A what if tale about Gabrielle and Gladiators. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and all the other Xena characters are property of MCA and company, I'm just playing in their sandbox for awhile.  
  
I, Gabrielle  
  
*This story is sort of a what if type story. It's just a little tale I wrote for my own amusement and hopefully yours. -------------  
  
Chapter 1 ------------ My name is Gabrielle. I was born the eldest daughter of a poor farmer in the Macedonia village of Poteidaia. As a child I often dreamt of visiting far off lands and living out heroic tales. Early on I learned to keep my desires to myself, for family and friends worked constantly to break me of such foolish notions. While I toiled away at daily chores my mind was seldom on what my body was doing. Always on the watch for passing strangers I eagerly devoured any scrape of information or tidbit of a story they might throw my way. With the passing of time such offerings only served to strengthen my deep longing to escape the boredom of quiet village life.  
  
Then one faithful summer day my savior arrived in the form a woman warrior. A woman who would not only show me the world for which I yearned, but would allow me to live a life far beyond anything I could have dreamt of. From that day forth our fates were forever entwined and the warrior would help shape a simple farm girl into an Amazon Queen.  
  
Though reluctant at first she became my protector, teacher, family and above all else my friend. And because of that friendship I grew to love her and at some point I'm not really sure where she become the most important thing in my life. As our journey began I first learned to hone my natural bard skills, later my skills as a warrior would come to light. 'My warrior skills.' Silently I halfheartedly chuckle at the thought. There was a time I deplored the violence and vowel never to kill. Looking back on those times, it's almost as if I were watching a stranger. My life has changed so much since then. Years of conflicts have taught me there are things worth dying for and though it has been a painful lesson to learn I now know there are things worth killing for.  
  
"Take me with you, teach me everything you know." With those words I sealed my fate. Maybe it had been destiny or perhaps the warped humor of a bored God, I doubt I'll ever know what force took the native words of a young girl and fulfilled them to the letter. Perhaps if I had known then what I know now I would have chosen my words more carefully, then again perhaps not.  
  
For teach me she did, thought Xena fought to protect me from the painful lessons life had taught her, at times her very reluctance lead me down the same rough paths. While my body bears the scars of many a hard learned lesson, they are nothing compared to the marks that have been etched onto my soul. Though even with the weight those lessons have left upon me, had I a chance to do it over again I would not change my decision to follow her. For if I did I would have missed knowing the one person I treasure most in this world. And I could not bear losing the time we spent together, no matter how short it was.  
  
It's been more than a fortnight since her death and still I cannot believe she is gone. Now in the quiet of the moment my thoughts turn to the warrior princess as they often do. Since my capture thoughts and memories of Xena are all that have kept me going. Yet, in the dark of night images of her death haunt my dreams. Her death. After all we've been through, all the battlefields, the enemies we've faced I never thought the end would come as it did.  
  
Even now I have only to close my eyes and the images of that cursed day come rushing forth. It had started much like any other, the sun rose, birds sang and we teased each other in the friendly matter we both had grown fond of. The morning passed peacefully, that should have been our first warning. We allowed the quiet to lull us into a false sense of security it made us careless.  
  
Reaching a narrow river, we were delighted to find that the midday summer sun had warmed it perfectly for a relaxing swim. After having spent more then a candle mark in the cool inviting water Eve and I agreed it was time to head for shore. We tried to coax Xena from her watery pleasure but she would have none of it. Allowing her to offer an unbelieved excuse of fishing for lunch, Eve and I left the warrior lazily floating along with the slow moving current.  
  
Climbing onto the grassy riverbank we laughed and talked while dressing. Then as I knelt to lace my boots it happened. At the sound of breaking foliage I looked up to find us surrounded by Roman soldiers. Looking back on it a temporary surrender might have been a more logical course of action. But, memories of my last surrender to the Romans still haunt my nightmares.  
  
Charging the closest man I wrestled his sword away, then used it to open his chest. The others were not so easily surprised. Calling my name Eve rushed forward only to find her path blocked by several Roman spears leveled at her chest. I heard the command to fire followed by the twang of nearly a half dozen bowstrings. My heart froze as I realized their target. Eve was her mother's daughter snatching two arrows from their deadly flight she used them to bat away two more. With a quick twist the fifth one passed harmlessly, but the last arrow would not be denied. It struck her in the left thigh passing through to almost midshaft. As she staggered, four soldiers rushed in from behind draping a large net over her.  
  
Unable to break free from my attackers I could only watch in horror as nearly a dozen men fell upon her beating the girl to the ground. Enraged by the brutal attack, I stabbed the soldier closest to me then rammed into the dying man, using my shoulder to drive him into the approaching soldiers. I had hoped clear a path to Eve. While the men before me fell back several steps they refused to yield completely. As I searched for an opening Xena's battle cry pierced the air and I could not help smiling as her large frame vaulted into the fray. Still dripping water I realized she had not been able to reach armor or weapons, though that did not make her any less dangerous. Almost in answer to my thought a soldier lunged at the warrior and she snapped his arm like a twig, sending his sword skyward. Kicking the screaming man away she caught his sword before it could strike the ground.  
  
Back to back we fought as had become our habit. Though we seemed to be holding our own, the enemies' numbers were great. Growing tried I lowered my defenses for a moment, it was a mistake that nearly proved fatal. As I turned to block a soldier who charged from my left a massive fist blindsided me from the right. My vision blurred as I struck the ground. Dazed I shook my head trying to clear away a fog of confusion. From somewhere beyond the fog I heard Xena call my name as her strong hands pulled me to my feet. The hands spun me around and I found myself eye to eye with the large warrior. A strong, yet gentle hand cupped my cheek and relief softened her features.  
  
Then she jerked in pain, blood spattered my face as the arrowhead, which pierced her back, broke through soft chest tissue. "Xena!" I screamed as I tried to hold her, she staggered back a step. Hands grabbed at me from all sides pulling me away from my friend. I struggled against them but there were too many, between the bodies surrounding me I caught glimpses of Xena. Though her left arm hung limp at her side, she still wielded the sword with her right. I called to her only to be answered by a savage blow to my back, blinding pain sent me to my knees. Then rough hands forced me face first to the ground. As I tried to twist away I could see Eve's motionless form still wrapped in the net, I prayed she was only unconscious. From somewhere beyond the circle of soldiers Xena cried out in pain. Struggling against the men trying to tie my hands, I called out to my friend. I'll never know if she heard me for my world exploded in a brilliant burst of light as the hilt of a Roman sword cracked against my skull, the light faded to total darkness.  
  
I awoke in the dimly lit hole of a Roman slave ship. The rocking of the ship coupled with the hot, mushy smell of the hole did little to ease the growing queasiness in my stomach. Quickly my mind searched for the cures Xena taught me. "Xena." My eyes flew open. All else was forgotten as my thoughts turned to finding my wounded friend, but as I tried to rise to one elbow heavy shackles dug into my wrists and ankles. A sharp, steady throbbing near the base of my skull forced me back down.  
  
"Lay still." ordered a soft, yet firm voice as strong hands gently pulled me back. Laying back into the strong arms I looked up into Eve's concerned face. Even in the dim light I could make out the blood and bruises covering her beautiful features.  
  
She tried to smile, but tears slipped down her cheeks. "Mother's ...gone." she whispered in answer to my unspoken question.  
  
My heart froze as my mind struggled to accept her words. Emotions rushed at me in an unbearable flood and the queasiness returned tenfold. Running a hand across my sweat soaked face it came away covered with dried blood. My stomach lunged at the realization it was Xena's blood. Forcing the bile back down I leaned into Eve's embrace. Looking up into her face I found myself gazing into those beautiful blue eyes, which mirrored Xena's so well.  
  
Xena was dead. I tried to force my mind to believe it. It must be true, for Rome would not have allowed it's greatest prize to escape. No doubt she would be in the hold with us if she were still alive. If the soldiers on the riverbank succeeded in overpowering her she would not have surrendered. Of course, there would be no need to bring back her entire body. Once more my stomach churned at the Roman custom of taking the heads of its enemies. I began to cry and Eve's soft sobs soon join mine. I mourned the closest family I've ever known as Eve morns for a mother she'd only begun know.  
  
After leaving the ship we were drug before the Emperor Caligula. There are few people in the world I claim to hate but this arrogant pig was quickly working his way to the top. I stay as close to Eve as possible, while I may not be able to stop our fates, I refuse to go down without a fight. No matter what I will protect Xena's daughter with my dying breathe. My blood boiled as the arrogant swine paraded around his chambers, taunting us with Xena's death.  
  
"It's a pity the Warrior Princess didn't survive, I would have enjoyed seeing her die in the arena." Sneered Caligula.  
  
I know I should have held my tongue but I could not resist. "Twice Rome tried to kill Xena in the Arena and twice she brought Rome to it's knees. She would have enjoyed bringing you to your knees."  
  
Eve shifted uncomfortably next to me and I have to wonder if it was concern because of my challenging Caligula or guilt over her challenge of Xena in the Arena.  
  
Thankfully Caligula laughed at my arrogance. "Well, we'll never know now will we?"  
  
I ask to see Xena's body and the bastard laughs. Then in mock distress he tells how several of his soldiers neglected to retrieve the warrior's body, denying Rome of its well-earned treasure. With glee he announced the soldiers were to be punished for their incompetence. So Xena's body had not been mutilated. My heart lightened at the thought.  
  
Caligula and a small, armed troop led us to a balcony overlooking a large training area. Below three men wearing the robes of slaves stood with their backs together. Each was armed with a Gladius, the short bladed sword preferred by Roman soldiers. From their stances I knew the men had been trained to fight, yet even from a distance I could still see the fear in their faces. "The Games begin tomorrow but I thought I'd give some of the Gladiators a little warm up." Announced Caligula, with a wave of his hand several gates opened and a dozen men rushed toward the waiting men. I'd seen this type of fighting before during my visits to Rome. After all the battlefields I've fought upon I'm still sickened by this display of violence. It is one thing to kill in self-defense on a battlefield but the thought of shedding blood for mere amusement sickens me.  
  
The gladiator's fell upon the men without mercy. Outnumbered and out armed the men were quickly hacked to pieces. Closing my eyes against the savagery I found myself once more wishing for Xena's reassuring presence.  
  
Caligula's mad laughter awakened me from the thought. Gleefully he announced his plans for us. I would fight in the gladiator games or he would slit Eve's throat. As long as I fight and win Eve will live.  
  
All the blood drained from Eve's face as she turned to me. "Gabrielle you can't do this. You mustn't spill blood to protect me."  
  
Caligula laughed. 'Gods how I hate that laugh.' "Yes, she must. Oh and don't get any grand ideas of sacrificing yourself to save her from fighting. If you try to escape or better yet kill yourself I'll put the little bard through the most tortured death Rome has ever seen."  
  
Tears glistened in Eve's eyes as she met my gaze.  
  
"It will be alright." I lie.  
  
Taking my hand she forces a smile. "I know." now it is she who lies to protect me.  
  
"Oh, how touching." sneered Caligula. "Guards! Show the 'Battling Bard' to her new home. Let's see if you can live up to your legend. Better yet let's just see if you can live." His maddening laughter echoed off the walls as the guards lead me away.  
  
From Caligula's palace the soldiers lead me to the Gladiator's quarters. There they stripped me of all my belongings. Aside from my boots the only thing I can truly call my own is a course blue slave tunic, which hangs loosely over my thinning frame. Since that time my life has revolved around the arena and the games. I live like an animal in a cage and what's worse I've had to learn to act like an animal to survive, if this could be called surviving. I've fought in three 'games' as Caligula calls them and each was more brutal than the last. My body bears the scars and marks of these ongoing battles. As for my home as Caligula called it is little more than a dungeon. As much as I hate the arena it is one of the few times I'm allowed to breath fresh air. Which is a welcome moment after spending most of the morning in the gladiator holding room. The dreary room reeks of mushy dirt, blood, urine and death.  
  
Seated on the dirt floor against a far wall, I take little notice of the sights and sounds they have changed little in the days since I arrived. Soon it will be time to enter the realm of hell on earth. Almost in answer to my thought a pair of booted feet appear within my line of vision. Slowly my eyes work their way up muscular legs, pass a board chest till they find soft blue eyes staring back. Meeting the man's gaze I smile to myself, with his rippling muscles, shoulder length blond hair and shinning blue eyes I'm reminded of Hercules. How I miss the large demigod.  
  
"It's time." announces the man.  
  
I nod in understanding, raising to my feet while taking a gold colored helmet from the floor. Placing the helmet upon my head, I secure it in place with the chinstrap. Lifting a short Roman sword from its place against the wall I grip its wooden handle firmly. Over the last few days it has become such a part of me I barely notice its weight. The ironic is not lost on me that my enemies' favorite weapon has become my weapon of choice. Satisfied with a final check of the shoulder strap securing the gold scale armor running the length of my right arm, I reach for a small battered, gold shield. Now I'm ready for the arena. I smile sadly at the irony of the situation. Xena fought so hard to keep me from shedding blood yet it is because of her that I fight now.  
  
Facing the man I offer him a small smile before flipping the grated face shield down. He returns the smile before turning to lead the way. His name is Ragnor and we have formed a strong bond. He knows of my adventures in his homelands to the North. Roman troops attacked his village more than a season ago and he was taken as a slave, ending up here. I've seen the sparkle in his eyes as we talk during quieter times. Xena would say another one had fallen for me. Sadly she'd be right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ------------ Eight of us gather to await our fate. There will be at least that many waiting for us in the arena. Heavily armed guards lead us to the gate as cattle being lead to the slaughter. Even within the confines beneath the arena we can hear the dull roar of the crowds. We pass through the dimly lit corridor, which opens into the arena. Stepping into late evening sunlight, I'm blinded for a moment. The deafening roar of the crowd strikes me as an ocean wave. A slight breeze passes and I catch the faint scent of burning pinecones. It's mixed with another smell I've grown to know all to well, blood. The coppery smell is hard to ignore, as it hangs heavily in the air. Dust swirls from my feet in small clouds as I cross to the center of the arena. Finding a place to make my stand I close my eyes to revel for a moment in the fresh air and warm sunlight.  
  
Blaring trumpets signal the Emperor's arrival, rudely forcing me out of my moment of peace. As all eyes turn to Caligula and his small entourage I pay little heed to the smiling toad. My concerns lay only with Eve. Finally she stumbles into view. It's obvious she is favoring her left leg and I wonder if anyone has bothered to check her wound.  
  
The crowd chats madly for their false god while he takes him place. As he waves the crowd to silence a guard roughly guides Eve to his side. Dressed in a sheer gown that barely allows for an dignity Eve sways unsteadily next to Caligula. She still bears the bruises from our capture and a growing number of fresh ones. Even from here I can see dark purple spread over the left side of her face. Her lip and one eye are swollen, she did not bear these wounds when I saw her last three days ago.  
  
As Caligula drones on with his insane ramblings Eve raises her gaze to meet mine. There is fear in her eyes and I know it is not for herself. Behind the fear and tears glistening in those beautiful blue eyes is love. I never thought I'd see that kind of love directed to me. It has taken Eve sometime to show such love and it has always been directed at her mother. Her mother.  
  
I shake away all thoughts of my friend I can't afford that distraction not now. Eve is still watching me neither of us realizes Caligula has finished his speech. Catching the look between us he promptly slaps Eve across the face. The bow staggers her but she manages to stay on her feet. The crazed man smiles at me. I swear that before I leave this world his blood will cover my sword. But, for now I must spill the blood of strangers. Ragnor takes his place at my side we will protect each other as we have since the beginning.  
  
Spread out in a loose circle the other members of my group ready themselves for the onslaught. We haven't long to wait. Another roar from the crowd assaults me as four gates fly open around the arena. Eight men rush forth from four directions, each carries armor and weapons unique to his individual taste. A dark skinned man armed with a net and trident moves in on me as his partner charges Ragnor. Behind me I can hear the clash of steel as the others met their fates.  
  
Long ago Xena taught me how dangerous a net could be, she also taught me how to counter it. Locked in battle we play a dangerous game of cat and mouse sizing each other up. After several exchanges of blows and feints I have a feel for the man's technique. Once more he prods at me with the trident trying to keep me in range for the net. Instead of retreating from the threat I charge him effectively deflecting the three-pronged weapon with my shield. As the trident is batted away my sword slashes through his forearm causing him to drop the net. Before he can react I reverse the strike with a slash to his throat. A crimson spray showers me as the razor sharp blade severs an artery. As he falls to the ground clutching his throat I turn to offer Ragnor aid. Fortunately he does not need it. Placing a large boot against his opponent's chest, he pushes the dead man off his sword and watches as he hits the dirt. Then the large Norseman looks to me and smiles. I can see the relief in his eyes that I'm still standing.  
  
Satisfied my friend is not in danger I turn to see how the others are faring. Three of my comrades lay dead and a fourth is struck down as Ragnor and I sprint toward the remaining men. Five gladiators remain of the eight who charged from the gates. As we draw near Ragnor strikes down a man before he even knows the large Norseman is upon him.  
  
Choosing my next opponent I try to reach him before he realizes the threat. I'm not fast enough. Wielding a heavy ax the man who appears to be of Gaul descent turns to face me with a menacing laugh. Slowly he spins a large ax in a lazy figure eight pattern, taunting me to come closer. Being careful not to get to close I deflect several blows with my shield as I watch for an opening. I've seen this man fight before and noticed he likes to disable his opponent then kill them with a strong overhead blow. He and the crowd take great pleasure in his attempts to cut his opponent in half. With that thought in mind I step in with a feint trying to draw him out. From his arrogant smile I doubt he considers me much of a threat, perhaps it's his arrogance that makes him careless. Deflecting my sword thrust with the axe handle he swings the blunt end of the weapon upward toward my face. Slipping past the attack I swing the shield with all my might, there is a sickening crack of bone as the shield's edge connects with the man's face. Stunned by the blow he staggers back spitting teeth and blood. Kicking the axe out his hands I drive the sword into his exposed chest. I ignore my churning stomach as his death scream echoes through the arena. Wrenching the blade free, I try not to meet his eyes as he falls backward to the ground. My attempt is futile.  
  
A scream of pain sends a chill down my spine and I spin toward the sound. My heart stops as I watch a man pull a spiked mace from Ragnor's chest. Time slows to an eerie macabre pace as I race toward my friend. My legs are moving but I don't seem to be getting anywhere. I watch as Ragnor drops to his knees, clutching at his ravaged chest, he struggles to remain upright. The man with the mace steps to Ragnor's side, planting his feet the large man slowly raises the weapon over his head. He takes his time for the kill there is no need for him to rush.  
  
"Noooo!!! I scream as the spiked ball starts it's downward arc. As the weapon slams into Ragnor's skull once more I'm covered with the blood of a friend. Driven by rage I slam the shield into the man's helmeted head, before he can recover I slash with the sword, blood flies from a minor chest wound. Not allowing any quarter I beat and slash, driving him back across the arena. In an act of desperation he screams and charges swinging the mace down toward my head. Stepping back I easily deflect his weapon with my sword and allow his momentum to carry him pass me. Spinning away from his attack, I complete the turn to find his back exposed. Grasping the sword with both hands I slice down and across the board span of flesh. The blade cuts through soft tissue and bone as it travels through his body and back to open air. I know his spine is severed in half and possibly one kidney. With barely a grunt he falls face first to the ground in a death spasm.  
  
My rage has blinded me to a more immediate threat. A booted foot connects solidly with my back, knocking me forward. Stumbling unable to regain my balance I tuck and dive into a tight roll. Springing to my feet I pivot just in time to block a sword stroke, which was meant to take my head. Behind the sword is a short, stocky and very strong Roman. If I had Xena's strength I could battle toe to toe with him, but the Gods have not blessed me with such strength. So once more I must place my faith in the warrior princess's teachings, rather than the mercy of the Gods.  
  
While I try to deflect his blows, the one's that land solidly against sword or shield, rattle my teeth. With a sudden burst of speed he knocks the shield from my grasp, in the same motion his blade lands solidly against the side of my head. The chinstrap snaps from the force of the blow, sending the helmet flying. From the crowds stunned gasp I'm sure many expect my head has followed it. Though the helmet is lost no doubt the blow would have crashed my skull without it. Blood flows across my face from a gasp over my left eye, temporary blinding me. Stunned by the blow I stumble backward trying to regain my balance. My opponent allows no quarter drawing closer he swings at my midsection. Stilling stumbling backwards I manage to avoid being cut in half, but the razor sharp blade opens a long bloody gash across my lower abdomen. I scream in pain grasping at the wound with my free hand. Trying to put distance between the man, and myself, I glance down. I have a moment of relief as I realize my intestines are not spilling over the arena floor. But, my relief is short lived as the man launches another attack. Deflecting his blows as best I can I'm driven back across the arena. Loss of blood and the heat are quickly sapping my strength. Slipping past my defenses his boot sinks deeply into my gut, sending a searing pain through my wound. Doubling over I fight to breathe. A massive hand grabs a handful of hair and jerks me forward, for a moment I'm airborne as the man launches me over his shoulder. What little air is left in my lungs is painfully forced out as I land heavily on my back. Darkness threatens to overtake me as I struggle to force air back into my burning lungs.  
  
A shadow falls over me. Looking up through the blinding sunlight, all I can see is a silhouette of the large man. He straddles me and raises the sword for the kill. I can see him looking to Caligula for a decision I already know what his answer will be. As the man nods, the crowds' cheering grows louder. They crave blood like wild animals. It's over I've failed. I'll be dead soon and so will Eve. "I'm sorry, Xena." I whisper. The man leans forward and I can make out his smiling features. "Eli can't save you now." he sneers having mistaken my apologize for a prayer. As he leans back to gain momentum for the strike I close my eyes and squeeze my hands shut. There is something hard in my right hand, as my fingers wrap around it my mind screams to act. With a grunt the man starts his downward swing.  
  
Sucking in a breathe of air I roll forward. With a cry of despair I drive the short blade between the man's legs. A primal scream echoes through out the coliseum, bringing the crowd to a stunned silence. His sword crashes to the ground as the man grasps at his severed manhood. Stunned by my own actions I stare in disbelief. A strangled grunt from the man awakens me to the situation at hand. Placing a foot against his thigh I pull the weapon free earning another agony filled cry from the man as he drops to his knees.  
  
Slowly climbing to my feet I stare down at the sobbing man. He looks up at me and I can see he is pleading for me to end his pain. There is only one thing left to do. While I deplore the thought of killing an injured man, this will be more an act of mercy then murder. At least, that's the lie I'm going to tell myself.  
  
Planting my feet I grasp the hilt with both hands. I don't bother to look at Caligula as I raise the sword, he'll have no say in this. With a grunt I strike at the base of the man's neck. The blade offers some resistance as it passes through the spine. But, the blow is clean and the head strikes the ground rolling twice stirring a small cloud of dust behind it. As the lifeless body strikes the ground the crowd jumps to it's feet as one, their cheers are deafening. Slowly pivoting around I'm stunned to find myself the only one still standing. Slowly the cheers and hoots turn to a single chant. "Amazon! Amazon!" They chant with a growing strength. For years I wondered what Xena felt as armies and crowds chanted her name. There were times when she seemed to relish it, almost thriving on it. During those times I wondered how I would feel in her place. Now as the crowd grows louder I slowly turn to study them, my stomach lunges and I swallow hard against the bile creeping up the back of my throat. How can people who claim to be so civilized treat their fellow humans as animals? If Rome is to be the leader of the civilized world I want no part of it.  
  
My gaze finds its way to Caligula's balcony, the bastard is cheering. Tears stream down Eve's face as she watches me. The sword slips from my fingers and I barely notice as it strikes the ground near my feet. Slowly I turn and stagger toward the arena doorway, my legs grow heavier with each step yet I will them to move. I grasp in vain at the blood flowing from my wound. My vision is growing dim and I know it is only a matter of time till darkness over takes me. Stumbling through the doorway I welcome the cool, dark shadows, which greet me. Certain I can no longer be seen by the crowd I lean against a nearby wall. Slowly I slide helplessly to the dirt floor, two of the arena caretakers rush to me, I can feel hands lifting me from the ground then the world fades to darkness.  
  
I awake to a searing pain in my side, a scream echoes off the walls and the smell of burning flesh assaults my senses. Somewhere in my pain filled mind I realize the scream is my own. Gasping for air I open my eyes to see a man standing over me with a white-hot poker. That explains the burning smell. "She's awake." says the man to someone outside of my vision. A grizzled old man wanders toward me eyeing me closely he frowns. "She's got fever setting in, doubt she'll make it through the night." I haven't the strength to laugh at his optimization.  
  
A Centurion leans over his shoulder for a better look. Judging from his expression I must look as bad as I feel. "The Emperor wants to know the moment she dies so he can decide Livia's fate." he announces.  
  
I bet he does, Caligula that bastard he's so eager to kill Eve. At least I know she's still alive. Though I'm not sure for how much longer. I won't be able to fight anytime soon. No, there be no more fights, the old man was right I'll be lucky if I survive the night. Slowly the images around me fade once more. Images and sounds take on strange forms as the fever clouds my mind.  
  
Once more I feel hands lifting me but I neither know nor care where they are taking me. Time losses all meaning for me, memories and nightmares take turns haunting me. Several times I swear I can hear Xena calling softly to me, perhaps she is waiting to lead me to the Other Side. Soon I'll be with you Xena soon. How can I tell her that her daughter will be joining us, I don't know if I can bare the pain that will cause her.  
  
Closing my eyes against gathering tears, I slip deeper into a fever filled darkness. Images come at me from the darkness and I struggle to know what is real and what is imagined. Voices fade in and out some I recognize as the caretakers of the arena other are ghosts from the past. "It won't be much longer now." growls a faceless voice as hands grab and hoist me up. "no..." I whisper, weakly struggling against them.  
  
"Be still." orders the voice. "The Emperor wants to see you if you're still breathing." To weak to argue I drift off once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ------------ The first thing I become aware of is sounds, there is a fire burning nearby and the mattress beneath me is much softer then the one in the caretaker's room. Even the blanket resting over me feels nicer. My eyes fight all efforts to open them. A strong, gentle hand strokes my cheek the touch is so familiar. "Xena." I whisper.  
  
"I'm right here." Answers a husky voice I know so well. My heart skips a beat as I force my eyes open. There hovering over me is my lovely warrior. Crystal blue eyes, tear up as she smiles at me. "Welcome back."  
  
Tears cloud my vision as I fight to speak. I try to reach for her I must know if she is real or another dream. Taking my shaking hand she kisses it before holding it to her tear stained cheek. "It's alright." she whispers. "I'm here now, you're safe."  
  
Choking on my emotions I struggle to speak. "How?" I manage to whisper. She smiles. By the Gods that is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.  
  
"During the ambush I was knocked into the river, the current carried me downstream and somewhere along the way I must of passed out. Virgil fished me out and patched up my wounds." For the first time I notice the bandage beneath the edge of her shoulder armor. Her beautiful features grew serious. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. By the time we found you they had already sent you to the arena.  
  
"It's okay." I assure her. Suddenly my heart sinks. "Eve..."  
  
"She's safe." Xena assures me. Leaning back she points across the room to another cot. There lies Eve though her back is to me I can tell she is sleeping. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you." whispers Xena. My confusion must be visible on my face for she grins. "For keeping my daughter alive."  
  
I smile. "Our daughter." I correct her teasingly. She laughs and leans forward placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. How wonderful her touch feels. Suddenly a twinge of fear grips me. "What about Caligula?" I ask.  
  
Xena's jaw tightens as she speaks through clenched teeth. "He won't be bothering anyone, anymore."  
  
There is no need to ask further, Caligula is dead. No doubt by Xena's hand. As much as I hate to admit it there is a part of me that hopes it wasn't too quick. Shaking the thought away I turn back to my warrior. I can't believe she is alive suddenly all of the pain, fear and guilt from the last few weeks rush forth and there is nothing I can do to hold back the flood. Sobbing, my body shakes with raw emotion and each shake brings a wave of pain from my wounds. Through my cries I can hear Xena trying to comfort me I reach for her but she is gone. My heart skips a beat as I wonder if the whole thing had been a dream. Then I feel the small bed sag slightly as she slips under the blanket beside me. Strong arms pull me close and I can hear her heartbeat as my head comes to rest on her chest. Her leather is surprisingly warm and soft as she holds me close. With reassuring whispers and gentle kisses she lulls me into calmness. This is no dream. It will take time for my wounds to heal and perhaps with time I'll learn to heal the damage to my soul. Either way I know Xena will be there to protect and watch over me. I find great comfort in that. Even though I'm no longer the native little farm girl from Poteidaia, I'm still grateful that she is my protector, teacher, family and above all else my friend. And I'll always be hers. There will be many battles to fight in the days to come but for the moment there is only me and my friend. I wouldn't have it any other way. With that thought I surrender to what I hope will be a peaceful sleep. --------- The End  
  
Onora  
  
Hope you enjoyed the journey. 


End file.
